


Why me ?

by tigragrece



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 3





	Why me ?

Fabrizio and Ermal were dating for a while even if they were having one relationship with distance but it's was okay.  
Their reunion was so excellent so good. He missed be in the arms of someone else and sleep with someone.  
He really loves Ermal.  
He knew Ermal loved him but sometimes he always wonders why he is with him. He could have anyone, he was younger than him.

He couldn't stop having these thoughts and all the time Ermal have changed everything when he kisses him with all his breath and makes him forget everything even when they made love.

"I want to make you feel okay and worship you"

"Ermal"

"I don't know what's going on but you look sad and I want to make you feel better"

They have one wonderful lovemaking where Ermal have worship his body it's was the first time someone does that to him.

Then a little later when they were curled in bed Fabrizio says "You are perfect Ermal, you could have anyone than me especially maybe someone younger"

"You know I don't care about that, I want you, you are the only one I want now and I hope maybe forever. I have fallen hard for you and I don't regret anything"

Fabrizio was so speechless and say "You make me feel whole and loved again"


End file.
